


iskripted lang pala

by yoondong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondong/pseuds/yoondong
Summary: parang pelikula, di na kailangan mag-cinema / istorya nating dalawa, hindi totoo 'di ko nahahalata—ang sabi ni miss krissy sa feng shui, bawal tanggihan ang swerte kasi masama 'yun. so when the opportunity to be someone's fake boyfriend (bayad syempre, showbiz lang po!) arises, donghyuck does not pass it up.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 34
Kudos: 58





	1. iskripted

**Author's Note:**

> this has been written and rewritten so many times... originally for a different fandom yet here we are. slow updates kasi tinatamad ako minsan pero feel free to yell at me joke 
> 
> title and summary from shortone ft. kiyo's iskripted! :D not beta'd as of now, pasensya.
> 
> let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahaeduo) !!

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

haha eto na naman tayo

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

kurso ko na naman

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

di ko na nga pinilit gusto ko eh bakit galit pa rin kayo zzz

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

see… this is why i dont like family gatherings hahhahahahahahhahahahaha

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

corny amputa

  
  
  


"Ang init," Donghyuck complains, plopping his backpack with a loud thud sa isa sa mga tables ng TYK, his other hand setting the styro container of shawarma rice carefully. Classes were finished and his friends decided to plan for their group presentation in one of their classes bago mag-uwian. 

"Uy, bawal 'yan," Huang Renjun tsks, pointedly looking at the food. The small smile tells otherwise, impressed at how he had managed to sneak in from the meticulous guards. He unzips his bag to take out his planner para makapagsimula na sila. There's a strict  _ no eating _ policy sa TYK, as if the NO EATING signs plastered around the walls are hard to ignore. Syempre, him being pasaway and hungry, siya ngayon si Jared, 19, never learned how to read.

Hindi naman usually ganito kainit sa TYK or Tan Yan Kee, the building home to orgs and other university offices. It's been real hot lang lately kahit tag-ulan. Mainit ang singaw ng lupa. Whatever reasoning it is, nakakainis, kasi ayaw pa naman ni Donghyuck na pinapawisan. He dabs a handkerchief at his forehead before settling into the small table, ready to have his own lunch.

Kani-kanina pa natapos klase at sabay-sabay nang dumiretso para managnhalian mga kaibigan niya. Nahuli pa siya dahil may hinabol pa si Donghyuck sa isa sa kapwa niyang officer sa org na from a different building pa. Mahal din yung kinainan nila at bilang nagtitipid, he had said he would be buying shawarma rice from one of the carts instead. Mas masarap pa pati, kaya siya talaga ang tunay na big winner dito. 

"Next meeting na agad yung presentation, right?" One of their friends, Jeno, ask.

"Oo, kaya start na tayo," Renjun flips through the planner quickly, settling his eyes on his friends. "So… any ideas?"

  
  
  


Donghyuck Angelo Lee, your local junior na medyo 'di na alam ginagawa sa buhay pero laban lang, kasi may pangarap pa rin. Aspiring Film major kaso hindi pinalad dahil sa kagustuhan ng magulang na magpursigi muna ng four-year course na  _ stable _ , yung  _ may patutunguhan _ , yung  _ makakapagtrabaho agad _ . This lead him to his second choice na Political Science, kasi noong kinder pa lang siya eh ang sagot niya sa "What do you want to be when you grow up?" ay laging maging Presidente ng Pilipinas. So, in all of his frazzled sa pagf-fill up sa application form glory, he applied for that instead. Awa ni Lord, third year na siya, one step closer sa pagiging aliping ng ~tunay na buhay~, ika nga. 

Hindi naman ibig sabihin na pinabayaan niya na ang kanyang passion. Parte pa rin siya ng TFS o Thomasian Film Society, ang univ-wide org for people like him who are interested in the field. Ngayon he is part of the executive board, kaya lagi siyang busy. He isn't bothered by the workload naman, kasi it makes him fulfilled. Sa gan'ong paraan, nagagawa niya pa rin gusto niya.

He's currently working on a screenplay for a while. Since first year pa nga ata, or even before that; but due to the increasing workload, it's been kind of collecting dust sa GDocs niya. Hirap maging overachiever with always wanting to prove something, 'no? It's hard work, but someone in the family has to do it. Charot.

Aside from his organizations and academics, he's also been doing commissions on the side. Donghyuck writes papers for a price. Research papers, critiques, reviews, you name it! Nagl-layout din siya ng kung ano-anong pubmats for your academic needs. All the funds mainly go to his film money, for the screenplay he's working on sakaling ma-produce na. The rest, panggastos niya kasi isa lang siyang tulad ng sambayanan na adik sa Shopee at ginagamit ang retail therapy as a coping mechanism. Either way, pera naman niya. Hard-earned money galing sa mga kapwa estudyanteng hindi na magkanda-ugaga sa paggawa ng requirements.

Habang naglilinis siya ng dorm, his phone beeps with a text. Sinandal ni Donghyuck ang walis at kinuha ang telepono to find a text from kuya Jey En Tee saying nasa baba na raw siya,  _ may delivery ka po, sir. _ Jojowa pa eh texts like these are way better, 'di ba? 

(Pero syempre, it wouldn't hurt na makatanggap ng good morning text na walang utos from fellow staff, o kaya may naka-attach na trabaho. Minsan gusto lang din naman ng isang badette ng aruga.  _ Good morning, kain ka na, good luck today ha! _ Sarap sa mata; no charot, just facts.)

  
  
  


kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

eh kung maayos lang sila i wouldnt dread coming home eh haha eksdi XD

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

sem break………. matapos ka na ((kahit di ka pa nagsisimula))

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

pwede ring ako naman tapusin mo /hj

  
  
  


Preliminary exams pass by quickly. It sucks the life out of everyone, and Donghyuck is no exception to that. Bukod sa acads, he's balancing org work and commissions, kaya he has more than  _ a lot _ on his plate. R101 came before exams, kaya super busy talaga siya along with his co-EB to plan for it.

R101, or Recruitment 101, ay ang yearly kaganapan sa Plaza Mayor kung saan nagtitipon-tipon ang lahat ng recognized organizations ng university. It runs for a week at most, its name being self-explanatory. Orgs persuade students to join, making chika, convincing them na this org is  _ totally for them, ano ka ba, mag-eenjoy ka rito, sign up ka na! _ It's fun, but super, super tiring. Donghyuck's good with people naman, kaya hindi na bago sa kanya na nakatoka siya sa pagbabantay sa booth. He doesn't mind naman, plus the pagod's worth it.

Hindi niya malilimutan yung isang encounter niya, though, on one particularly slow day kung saan siya ang naka-assign sa araw na 'yun. Syempre as a film connoisseur, he's seen a lot. Hindi lang naman siya puro classics and he's not going to be a pretentious fuck na puro yun lang ang pinapanood. If anything, Donghyuck is _guilty_ of enjoying KathNiel movies. Kabisado niya ang sagutan sa _She's Dating the Gangster_ (Kenji ano ba, Kenji, 'di mo ba talaga naiintindihan?!) pati ang spiel ni Jo sa _Hows of Us,_ pero _Barcelona_ pa rin talaga ang pinakapaborito niya. _You are not Celine and you will never be Celine!_ Hagulgol siya noong pinanood niya ih. Hindi niya naman pinagkakaila 'to, kaya noong may tumigil sa booth nila para mag-sign up na tiga-Commerce, chinika niya ang mga 'to.

Matangkad yung isa, 'yung isa naman halos ka-height niya lang. Isa lang sa kanila yung nag-apply, 'yung mas matangkad na malaki tenga pero maganda ngumiti. The person who's around his height was  _ attractive _ . Actually, pareho naman sila, pero gusto talaga ni Donghyuck yung mga magaganda ngumiti na chinito na onti. Willing siya magpasira ng buhay d'on, truth tea lang. Siya yung nagrerecord ng mga nag-aapply kaya he decided to make small talk.

  
  


He started with something light, anong genre gusto mo, 'wag ka ma-pressure, ako nga nanonood ng KathNiel eh. Not that there's anything wrong with it pero people are usually intimidated by them in a way, iniisip na snobbish sila with their taste in movies.

The taller stranger bust out a laugh before answering he had only seen She's Dating the Gangster. Napangiti si Donghyuck dito before saying he had taste. Yung isa naman tahimik lang. Uncultured ata, joke.

"Ikaw ba?" Donghyuck turned to him, tone as friendly as ever.

He's cute. Really cute. Few moles dotting his face, fringe covering his hair, high cheekbones. Bagay naman sa ngiti. Pwede bang bagay rin sa kanya? Joke. The yellow polo looks good on him too, hay. Ang init bigla. Lord, you have your favorites talaga, 'no?

Cute guy laughed and looked away, para bang nahihiya. "Actually… I haven't seen, eh."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Donghyuck dito. "Totoo ba? Kahit SDTG?!" Makareact kala mo keyboard baby bra warrior eh.

"No eh…" he noticed na may slight accent 'to sa pagsasalita. 

'Di alam ni Donghyuck kung matatawa ba siya o ano. Kahit yung tingin ni Lucas— _ tinignan niya 'yung sign-up sheet, 'no! _ —hindi maintindihan. "Hayaan mo bro, it's on Netflix naman," sabi nito, natatawa pa. "Thank you pala ah," Lucas said to Donghyuck, another dazzling smile gracing his face. 

"Thank you rin! See you sa GA," sagot niya with equal enthusiasm.  _ Nakakahawa naman ngiti nito. _ Hyuck turned to the boy next to Lucas. "Watch mo SDTG minsan," he advised. Kala mo naman talaga eh. An amused look on his face was evident. Kung nabigla siya kay Donghyuck hindi niya pinahalata 'to. 

"I'll try," he promised, small dimples prominent. Hay, lord. Salamat sa lahat. Satisfied, Donghyuck curled his lips into a smile. "Thank you uli. Wait, ikaw, ayaw mo maging member?"

  
  
  


He wakes up disoriented. Nakakapagod yung biyahe kaya the moment he got home, diretso siya sa kwarto niya para magpahinga. Phone on silent, he toed off his sneakers before burying himself in the sheets. Slowly, he rubs at his eyes before reaching for his phone. He turned off notifications sa Messenger app niya for the week, para hindi siya minu-minuto nagtitingin. Preparations for the org's GA or general assembly are almost done naman save for a few things kaya wala siyang masyadong iintindihin, unless something comes up. Donghyuck had printed his readings beforehand too so he wouldn't be distracted kapag nagbabasa sa iPad. Aside from the org group chat, wala rin siyang ibang messages kaya hinayaan na niya. His stomach rumbles.

'Di pa nga pala siya nakain. He isn't a morning person, mainly because umaga na siya nakakatulog. Peak productive hours niya ang kalaliman ng gabi hanggang madaling araw, so he does end up sleeping late. Nasanay na siya, with the workload he has, kaya kailangan din. Kapag 'di siya nag-aacads though, nagpupuyat siya playing mobile games, trying to rank up. Basta mas active at buhay ang isipan pag gabi. 'Wag lang sana lamunin ng kung ano-anong insecurities kasi  _ pwede ba, gusto ko lang naman magtrabaho rito _ .

Just when he's about to send a selfie to their group chat, there's a knock on his door.  _ Here we go _ .

  
  
  


kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

kakauwi ko lang PWEDE BA

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

loool

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

threatening to cut off my allowance AGAIN wala bang bago

  
  
  


Growing up, Donghyuck has always been close with his family. He was raised to be your typical Asian son: masunurin, magalang, you know, the usual values ingrained in every kid. Pasaway siya, yes, but never a sakit sa ulo to his parents. He was also taught to be responsible at an early age due to his younger siblings. 'Di naman problema sa kanya, because he loves all of them a lot. 

The only problem was with his parents. Being the panganay, naging test subject siya sa kanilang parenting. Trial and error. Siya sumalo ng kung anu-ano, including the one where they force their ambitions onto him. The problem is, he isn't the type to be contained in a desk all day working a nine-to-five. Donghyuck doesn't have a problem with people who do that, he just  _ knows _ that it isn't for him. Where would the fun be in that, 'di ba?

He wants to write. To make films. To tell a story through visuals and dialogue without compromising either. He has always been fascinated with the art of it ever since his lola brought him with her amigas sa sinehan. In awe, he had begun paying more attention to the movies the TV would play.

After graduating from high school, Donghyuck had bargained to study in Manila in exchange for taking up a more  _ practical _ course, as per his parents' wishes. Homesickness was a bitch, yes, and there were times he missed his family, pero ayaw talaga niya matalakan sa araw araw. Come college acceptance season: UST was usually always the first to release their results, and d'on talaga first choice niya. The campus, the ambience, at d'on niya na rin balak ituloy law program niya kung sakali.

As he lies in bed after getting into yet another misunderstanding (he just isn't really in the mood to talk about post-graduation plans right now considering it still was the same: get into law school was still a priority, along with pursuing film alongside it), tumatakbo pa rin sa utak niya 'yung mga what ifs.

_ What if nag-film nga ako? _

_ What if I was in UPD instead of UST? Mas masaya ba ako? _

_ What if I stayed behind in Cavite instead of moving to Manila? _

_ Pa'no kung tama sila na hindi naman pala ako para sa pagpepelikula? _

He rests his eyes, a deep breath escaping his lips. Now is not the time to accommodate these thoughts because he'll spiral into something hard to get out of, so he tries to shake the thoughts away. Kinuha na lamang niya ang cellphone at nagbackread sa group chat nila kung saan nagp-plano na ng kung anu-ano after Undas break. The ugly questions retreat to the back of his head again, tucking into the corner where they usually rested. 

(For a while, at least.)

  
  
  


hyuck! **📌** commissions **@ldha66**

hello! i'm in need of financial assistance so i'm opening commissions once again. open year-round so please don't hesitate to dm me! rts, likes, and referrals would be of great help. thank you so much! :D 

https://twitter.com/ldha66/status/ [ 135621478 ](https://twitter.com/ldha66/status/1356214783377342473) /photo/1

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

posted my commission tweet HELLO support niyo sa main <3

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

kabado ako amputa hahaha DONGHYUCK ANGELO AS IF YOU HAVENT DONE THIS BEFORE PARANG GAGO AMPUTA

kapitan h  **@medyoiyakin**

pero yea support niyo i need money for my shopee shit  [ https://twitter.com/ldha66/status/135621478 ](https://twitter.com/ldha66/status/1356214783377342473)

  
  
  


Renjun corners him after class.

Kaya pala pinauna na niya sila Jeno at Jaemin sa Tiger Winx. Medyo joketime lang pala yung  _ 'dalian niyo, para may maupuan tayo' _ kasi balak niya pala i-interrogate ito. Once most of their blockmates have left the room already, he walks back from where he was standing by the door back to where Donghyuck was still fixing his things sa bag niya.

"Hoy ikaw," panimula nito, voice stern as ever, "okay ka lang ba?" Normally he wouldn't be scared because it was usually Jeno or Jaemin who were at the receiving end of Renjun's talks. Don't get them wrong, they were close, but he was more of the type na ayaw pag-usapan mga tumatakbo sa utak niya. What for, when he could keep it to himself para hindi na siya mandamay ng ibang tao?

As usual, Donghyuck answers a yes and slings his tote bag before pocketing his phone. Their last class for this day tired him a lot more than usual and he wants to go back to his dorm to rest. Maaga siyang pumasok kanina kasi nag-asikaso siya for the org, kaya kulang siya sa tulog. He was also busy all night working on writing commissions, wanting to finish them quickly para makatanggap pa ng panibago. "Oo naman, bakit?" he was  _ sure _ Renjun noticed his voice was higher than usual but hopes he doesn't bring it up.

He does. "Tinatanong nang maayos eh, may nangyari ba?" They begin walking palabas ng room, the hallway not as cramped as it usually is pag uwian na. Donghyuck figures he should just come clean and admit he really  _ is _ going through something because he knows Renjun wouldn't stop until he gets it out of him. "Ilang beses ka nang 'di sumasama 'pag kumakain. May galit ka ba sa'min?"

And it isn't that. He wants to tell them, open up, but he knows his friends are all going through their own things too. Why would he bother them with his own eh they already have a lot on their plate? The other part of him, though, wants to be selfish and pour his heart out; there's only so much he can take.

"Well?"

"Nag-away kami ulit nila papa. Cinut nila allowance ko ngayong buwan," Donghyuck finally answers, avoiding his friend's gaze by peering into one of the empty rooms. To hell with it, he was going to break soon, what better time than now, 'di ba? "Kaya ako nag-open uli ng commissions."

"Ba't hindi ka nagsasabi?" Renjun's voice became softer. Donghyuck could tell he was still wary, medyo nag-aalangan pa sa sasabihin. They've known each other for a long time, since junior high school, but never really got closer until they were both in college. After being blockmates d'on lang sila nag-usap talaga, whereas they only gave nods to each other dati.

Donghyuck shrugs. "Ayoko mang-abala, alam ko namang marami din kayong iniisip. Okay lang naman ako eh."

Hinampas siya ni Renjun sa braso. "Parang gago amputa, 'wag mo nga sarilihin 'yan. Para saan pa't kaibigan ka namin? 'Di ka naman namin huhusgahan o ano." Bumaba na sila sa stairs, both their paces slow. After class 'pag walang ginagawa (and if they're feeling very impulsive), like now, they would eat out before going home. Eh 'yun nga, he's trying to be matipid kasi he's trying to be more mindful of his savings dahil nga nagkasagutan sila ng tatay niya on the phone the other day, resulting to him cutting back his allowance for the month. Nirarason niya lang na maraming ginagawa, which was true, but he didn't really tell them  _ why _ he had more than usual on his plate.

A hand on his wrist. "Kapag ayaw mo ipaalam sa kanila, kahit sa akin na lang. I worry about you, you know." Buntong-hininga bago sila tumigil sa entrance ng AB building. Donghyuck to his dorm sa Espanya tapos si Renjun naman pa-Dapitan.

"Thank you. Kaya 'yan," he musters a smile before returning Renjun's gaze. "Sige na, may gagawin pa 'kong paper ng freshie. Laki ng bayad, in fairness."

This elicits a laugh out of Renjun. "If you change your mind, pwede naman. Gusto mo ba samahan kita sa dorm?" The atmosphere was feeling lighter, but he knows Renjun would still message him later that night. He didn't necessarily avoid confrontations because he wouldn't put himself in that kind of situation in the first place, but it wasn't something he liked. Who would?

Umiling siya. "Kaya na," he repeats. "Kape na lang tayo bukas bago first class?" Bayad naman na siya, and he's sure Renjun would want to. Peace offering na rin for being avoidant. God, he needs a better coping mechanism talaga, but whatever. Two coffees from 7/11 wouldn't hurt naman. "Sagot ko na, agahan mo na lang pasok."

Renjun beams. "Sige, sabi mo ah!"

"Oo. Ingat kayo! Ikain niyo na lang ako ng manok."

"Ingat ka rin, Hyuck."

  
  
  


True to his word, Donghyuck does end up grabbing coffee with Renjun before their first class the next day. With an hour more to spare, the two caught up with each other's lives, asking questions about org work and everything else in between. He ends up feeling lighter when they enter their classroom, Renjun flashing him a smile before sliding into the seat next to his.

Binuksan ni Donghyuck ang Notes app niya where he keeps the list of commissions he's yet to accomplish. So far, mahigit kalahati na nagawa niya and he has enough cash to last him for the week. His worries are quelled, for now, so he continues on with his routine: acads, org, work. There wasn't much to do anyway. He hangs out with his friends (Renjun giving him knowing looks he tries to ignore) and works on his responsibilities at the dorms. Minsan, tumatambay (read: natutulog) siya sa lib. A few more weeks to go tapos finals na uli, meaning he'd be busy again.

What comes with finals?  _ Paskuhan season.  _ There was nothing Donghyuck relished in more than the festive vibes the campus gave off once December came rolling in. They'd go all out on the decor (hindi niya malilimutan yung Tangled theme nung freshie siya, even if the lanterns looked like huge chao fan boxes), holiday music blaring off the speakers, and the slightly cold—kung ano mang cold dala ng Maynila—weather. It makes things bearable for him. Kahit lunod na sa reqs, it gave him a little push of motivation.

Right now, he's cooped up in the library, trying to make a dent in the readings they've been assigned for next meeting's recit. Jeno had training ( _ varsity things! _ ), Jaemin was hosting an event for a local org, while Renjun was on a date with Lucas.

The very same Lucas Wong who signed up for their org a few months ago, 'yung ininterrogate niya kung anong paborito niyang KathNiel movie. The two had hit it off surprisingly well: nagkasalubong sa floor ng TYK after his interview as he applied for a staff position sa org. Renjun was on his way to grab merienda after he had visited Donghyuck. Renjun was on his way to buy merienda kung saan siya 'yung nakatambay sa org room nila on the same floor. Long story short, he asked for his number (sobrang  _ bold _ move, wow) and now there was a fourth year Business Econ student who always waited for him outside after class.  _ Salmong tugonan: nawa'y lahat. _

Kaya mag-isa siya ngayon. Wala mga tropa niya, wala rin siyang jowa, kaya nagsisipag na lang siya sa lib para mas productive. He's been here for a while, pagtapos ng klase nila, kaya medyo nawawala na rin attention span niya. Donghyuck was losing focus, deciding a break would be good for him.

Unti-unti niyang pinapapak yung tsokolateng naipuslit niya na ngayong nakatago sa bag niya sa lapag. Hindi naman siya nahuhuli, bakit siya matatakot? Sa kalagitnaan ng pagkuha niya sa Maltesers, his phone vibrates where it's placed on his laptop next to the trackpad.

  
  
  


**renjun 6:07pm**

pst

mamaya ka na magbasa

gusto mo ng work?

**me 6:09pm**

ano to networking

pass sa frontrow gumaganyan na pinsan ko

  
  


**renjun 6:10pm**

tanga

si lucas may nabanggit sakin eh

pero di siya commission haha

g ka?

  
  


**me 6:11pm**

sketchy ano 'yan

sana nagsasabi muna kayo ng detalye bago ako sumagot diba

  
  
  


He was intrigued. Syempre he wouldn't want to pass up something like this but it would be  _ great _ if Renjun provided him some details muna. Malay ba niya kung ano na 'yung sinasang-ayunan niya? Impatient, he sends another text to Renjun. Napakabagal naman magreply nito.

  
  
  


**renjun 6:17pm**

tangina TEKA HA

kay mark daw yung bespren niya

kailangan daw ng jowa HAHAHA BABAYARAN DAW

  
  


Teka, _ ano? _

  
  
  
  



	2. sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hatid sundo ka bago't pagkatapos ng klase / kung minsan nga'y aabutin pa ng alas siyete / at depende pa kung saan gusto kumain / kung sa lacson, españa, noval, dapitan aabutin / ng sikmura natin na takam sa paruparo

A little before the summer break of their second year in college, Donghyuck and Jaemin actually worked on something before the former went home to Cavite. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing: they were busy cramming final papers and reading up as much as they could before the last week of finals consumed them completely.

(It was a usual occurrence na madalas nila pagtambayan bahay ni Jaemin kasi it was only a jeep away from campus. Mahaba kasi break nila bago mag-PE, usually two to three hours inaabot, so they would stay there for a while. Minsan kumakain muna sila bago mag-commute, minsan may tanghalian na kila Jaemin. Kilala na rin sila ng pamilya nito so they were very much welcome.)

They were studying together, but Jeno had gone home already, kasi malala yung traffic (South kids make some _noise!_ ) while Renjun wasn't able to come due to a family thing. Donghyuck planned on staying the night, mostly because they didn't mind. He likes working with others din, kasi it makes him more productive.

In the midst of highlighting one particular case, an idea came to Donghyuck's mind and immediately began chattering away to an equally-as-stressed Jaemin. Long story short, nakapagshoot sila ng short film. Finals who?

A few months later, said short film was chosen to be screened in a nearby university along with the works of other student filmmakers. Truth be told, medyo kabado nga sila kasi it was kind of a controversial topic knowing how rampant red tagging is. Kahit sa mga eskwelahan mismo ay hindi sila safe, this was very risky for them. Ay. 

Their group of friends came to support them. Nauna na sila Jaemin at Hyuck sa loob kasi the screening started earlier in the afternoon pa. Jeno and Renjun (along with Lucas) followed shortly after their last class for the day.

After signing their names sa may guard, they were given the go signal to enter campus premises. The arts building wasn't too far from where they were and it was mostly their first time sa school na 'yon so they didn't mind the walk.

Donghyuck has been expecting them, syempre, kasi nangako na nga sila sa kanya ni Jaemin. What surprised him was Mark Lee, his now fake boyfriend, coming with them.

Aware naman si Mark with his screening today, pero hindi naman siya inobliga ni Donghyuck pumunta knowing he had a busy schedule. Bukod sa klase, busy rin kasi siya sa family duties. At saka 'di naman talaga sila, kaya bakit naman niya pipilitin, 'di ba? He just let him know beforehand kasi baka biglang mag-aya ito somewhere.

They've begun (fake) dating for a few days na, nearing a week. After a long, long discussion, Donghyuck decided to take on the offer. Ang laki kaya ng sahod! And he's become a little acquainted with Mark naman din, since his best friend is dating _his_ best friend. It's cute nga, how Lucas and Mark fit into their small group, like they were made to be there.

A few days in pero Donghyuck's still somewhat confused, pero mostly surprised. Unang-una, being hired as someone's fake boyfriend was the last thing he had in mind when he opened commissions. To be fair, Renjun did warn him na hindi commission yung _trabaho_ na sinabi niya that night he was busy in the lib. Gusto niya ng jowa, oo, but… Okay, he did get a boyfriend. For show nga lang. And, now that he's thinking about it, he wouldn't even take up on this offer if it weren't for Renjun and Lucas and not because of Mark himself. _'Di niya type yun, 'no. Sino ba nagsabi?_ Looking back at their first meeting, medyo natatawa't nahihiya tuloy siya.

Mark's a generally chill guy. Nakasama niya na 'to a few times before, with their best friends dating and all. Siguro, if it were someone else who asked him for the job, he would deny agad. Don't get him wrong, he's good with people and he does need the money, pero hindi naman niya basta-basta magagawa sa kung sino lang. The (whatever there is) relationship between them plays a huge part here. He's kinda glad it was Mark, because he didn't have to try too hard. He wasn't a stranger.

There was ten minutes before the screening starts and he gets a text saying they were outside. Their friends greet them with smiles and hugs of congratulations. What surprised him even more than Mark's presence, though, was a single stemmed sunflower.

Renjun shares a pointed look with him, something so quick that only the two of them notice. Donghyuck pretends not to see and averts his gaze on Mark. Thankfully, the ushers for the event politely tell them and the rest of the audience to enter the viewing room. Donghyuck stays put though, wanting to properly talk to Mark muna.

"Kala ko busy ka," he says in lieu of an actual greeting. They _were_ friends, sure, but with the fake dating thing going on, hindi niya alam kung friends pa sila talaga. Fake boyfriends?

Umiling ito. "Cleared sched," he replies, handing the flower to Donghyuck who takes it with a tilt of his head. Malay ba niyang kanya 'yun, he didn't want to assume naman.

"Para sa'n 'to?" Donghyuck asks. Kahit andaming tao sa hallway, feeling niya tuloy silang dalawa lang ni Mark yung nand'on kasi ang lakas naman maka-teleserye nito. Kabahan na si Chichay at Agnes, charot!

Mark gives him a _seryoso ka ba_ stare. "Sayo, syempre. This is huge, you know." 

Or so he's told. Before he opens his mouth to speak, inunahan na sila ng isang usher na nagbabantay sa labas ng pinto. "Excuse me po, mags-start na po in five minutes," sabi nito, an apologetic smile on her face.

He didn't have to get him something. Hell, hindi niya nga ineexpect na pumunta ito yet here he is, taking time out of his day to attend Donghyuck's screening, complete with a little gift. Usually he would be composed and casual about it; things like this aren't new to him. He's had his fair share of admirers and suitors din naman, but there was something about the gesture that made his heart flip more than usual. _Hindi, baka masaya lang talaga siya._

"Una na 'ko ah," Mark says finally, flashing Hyuck a smile before entering the room.

Him, on the other hand, smiles to himself knowingly before following suit.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**me 11:18pm**

hiii

salamat sa pagpunta kaninaaa :D i really appreciate it

means a lot to me

and thank you sa binigay mo

  
  


**mark lee 11:20pm**

no problem :))

did you get home safely?

dumb question sorry i feel like you did naman hahaha

**me 11:21pm**

oo hahaha i did

pahinga ka na, lods!

**mark lee 11:22pm**

i will din haha may tinatapos lang.

ikaw rin. proud ako sayo, direk! you did well today

see you on monday :)

  
  
  
  


"Ang yabang naman ng pa-sunflower ni mayor," Renjun grins, a glint in his eyes. Napaka talaga. Donghyuck kind of saw it coming naman, pero he didn't need to be broadcasting it like this. He preferred to be cornered by his best friend na lang sana _without_ their other friends, salamat sa lahat.

He scoffs, but the rising heat on his cheeks _betrays_ him. "Parang gago," he says instead, suddenly out of a witty comeback. Lord, gusto lang naman niyang mag-merienda nang payapa pero hindi talaga pwedeng hindi siya maparusahan nang ganito. Jeno whistles and Jaemin hits his arm playfully. 

Late na nagsabi prof nila na may hindi pala siya makakapasok kaya nagpapalipas sila ng oras before their next class in the afternoon. Milagro na lang magkaroon ng free cut ngayong term and he's not sure if it's something he likes or not. They have the time to rest (rest nga ba?), yes, but it could be used na sana for class time. Dami kayang gagawin.

On the way silang apat ngayon para bumili ng banana rhum-a sa Mang Toots, all the way pa sa Noval. Marami silang oras eh, bakit ba? It's not always you get the time (and motivation, kasi nakakatamad talaga maglakad) na dumayo pa sa kabilang ibayo. Joke, OA. Nakakatamad lang talaga maglakad lalo na kapag mainit, tapos minsan rush hour. Yung schedule pa naman nila hindi kaaya-aya.

"Jeno, libre mo 'ko," Jaemin says. Renjun and Donghyuck laugh, knowing full well Jeno would say yes immediately. He's always had a soft spot for Jaemin, to which they would always joke about na baka magkatuluyan sila, _masama 'yan, ekis sa tropa_. Buti na lang din they take it lightly. Maybe. Baka may hindi lang sila alam, char.

Surprisingly, Jeno says no. "Sino kaya may hosting gig kahapon? Nabayaran ka kaya d'on!"

"Jaemin, libre mo kami!" Donghyuck declares cheerfully. "Buti na lang talaga. Pigang-piga na wallet ko eh."

"'Wag nga ako, d'on ka sa jowa mo gumanyan," the other boy bites back.

Donghyuck knows he means no harm, but it was only Renjun and Lucas who are aware about him and Mark's arrangement. He figured it would be less messy if only a few people know. It's not like he doesn't trust Jeno and Jaemin, pero with the way their small group's formed a bond already and how they've taken a liking to both Lucas and Mark, ayaw na lang din niya maapektuhan 'yun. He's also scared of what their friends will think of him, knowing he's doing it in exchange for money. Renjun gets it mostly because they've been friends a little longer pero nahihiya lang din talaga siya sa dalawa.

Jeno looks at him. "Asan nga pala si Mark?" tanong nito. "Bilis niya umalis nung film screening eh. Aayain ko pa naman sana kung gusto niya sumama sa laro namin kinabukasan." See, this is why he's chosen not to tell them kasi napapalapit na talaga sila sa kanya. Kapag natapos yung usapan nila once they've finished what they originally planned, okay lang. He can just tell they've broken up kasi graduating naman na si Mark. Or something. They haven't talked about it yet, but it was only a small detail naman. Bahala na magiging rason ng pseudo-breakup nila, kasi mas importante yung pagiging convincing nila as a fake couple.

"May class siya ngayon eh," he answers, purposefully not looking at Jeno in the eye. "Tsaka may lakad pa kasi siya n'on. Sabi ko naman hindi niya na ako kailangang hintayin."

Jaemin makes a confused noise. "Talaga? Eh mukha ngang gusto ka niya hintayin n'on kaso may tawag nga nang tawag 'di ba?" Jeno nods in affirmation. "Oo nga!"

Actually, hindi niya alam kaya hindi niya alam sasabihin. For all he knows, it could be his dad, looking for him again. He did say cleared ang schedule niya, but why? 

(The bigger question: why was he overthinking it?)

"His mom ata 'yon," Renjun supplies helpfully. _Lord, salamat po sa best friend kong mabuti. Kahit lagi ako minumura niyan mahal pa rin pala ako._ "'Di ba, Hyuckie?"

To this, he nods furiously, hoping the others won't notice. Um-oo na lang siya. Thankfully they drop the subject dahil may nakasalubong si Jeno na teammate niya sa swim team. Donghyuck squeezes Renjun's arm in thanks.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**mark lee 2:41pm**

hi, boyfriend

i see you

**me 2:41pm**

HUH

miss mo lang ako kung ano ano na nakikita mo

arent you in clas

s

**mark lee 2:42pm**

hahahahahahaha

bili mo rin ako banana rhuma

**me 2:42pm**

ano ka sinuswerte

>:(

nasan ka

stalker wtf

**mark lee 2:43pm**

look straight!

**me 2:43pm**

hindi ako straight

joke

puntahan kita wait

weirdog amp

  
  
  
  
  
  


After he bids goodbye to his friends (syempre hindi nawala 'yung kantiyawan), Donghyuck pockets the change along with his phone, ready to meet Mark outside the homey chicken restaurant not too far from Mang Toots. The banana rhum-a in his hands are freshly cooked, just how he likes it. Mark said he had classes pero paano niya kaya nakita 'to? Whatever it was, aawayin niya muna 'to kasi mukhang nauto siya.

Mark Lee, all in his yellow polo and black blazer glory, is standing by the gates with his head focused on his phone. Once he notices Donghyuck approaching, binulsa niya agad phone niya and greets him warmly with a smile.

"Hey," sabi nito. Lord, ang bango po niya. Joke, creepy ba 'yun? He looks good as _hell_ , and Donghyuck is reminded of his instant attraction the moment they first met. He internally berates himself; all caps, block letters, in red font: TRABAHO LANG 'YAN.

"Kala ko wala kang class?" Donghyuck says, handing him the plastic containing the merienda. Nanlaki mata ni Mark, disbelief very much evident.

There is a fist on his mouth while he laughs, eyes curving into crescent moons, and _tangina, ang cute naman nito. One dot, aalagaan po._ "You didn't have to! I was only joking," Mark says, but takes the snack gratefully. "Thank you. Magkano 'to?"

Umiling si Donghyuck. "'Wag na, nakakahiya naman pambubudol mo," he replies, no actual bite to his voice.

"Wala kang pasok?"

"Free cut. Late nga nagsabi prof eh, nakakainis."

"Ah," Mark hums, noncommittal, and takes a bite out of one of the banana fritters. "Kami rin. Kinda? Nag-attendance lang tapos umalis na."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "How fun," he drawls, biting on his own. Masyado mainit kaya he wraps his handkerchief around the plastic bag para makakagat pa rin siya, lightly blowing on the snack before taking a bite. "Busy?"

Mark shakes his head. "Not as much. Tapos ko naman na mga gagawin ko," he says. "Pero pupunta akong office mamaya… Alam mo na."

"Ingat ka," sabi ni Donghyuck. To be honest, he kind of wants to spend more time with Mark. They haven't even gone out properly yet kasi pareho silang busy. Not that it's required, but it would be… nice. Syempre they have to get their story straight pa, something they haven't discussed yet. It's also nice to get away for a while since they're both stressed and swamped with responsibilities.

"Free ka on Friday?" Mark asks suddenly, making Donghyuck raise an eyebrow.

"Bakit? Idedate mo ako?" How bold.

Mark laughs again, wow, he does this a _lot._ He could get used to this. "Just thought you might want to go out. Get to know my boyfriend, you know." As if he read his mind. Paano naman siya hindi magkakacrush dito? Charot. Bad 'yun, bawal labagin ang nasa ten commandments of fake dating!

"Sadly, I have classes the entire day," Hyuck answers, pocketing the empty plastic once he's finished eating. "Tuesday and Thursday ako free, though." Mark seems to think for a while, before nodding. "Okay, Thursday na lang," he says with finality. "Sunduin kita? Where do you dorm ba? Send me your sched na rin so I know." Huh?

Ah, right. Fake boyfriend. 

"Alright," Donghyuck says, without hesitation. He's being paid for this, hello! And he does like Mark's company so who was he to decline? He'll just pull a couple all nighters to finish his pending responsibilities, no biggie! Cut him some slack. Deserve niya naman siguro mag-unwind (at humarot) nang onti. "Send ko mamaya, may tatapusin pa kami. Okay lang?" Not necessarily a lie, but not exactly the truth, either. He does have something to attend to, namely gushing to Renjun and boasting sa dalawa nilang very single friends na may date siya on Thursday.

Mark nods. "Okay, cool! Kumain ka ba ng lunch?" 

"I did, fake-jowa. Ikaw ba?"

"Kakain pa lang. I'm with my groupmates eh, we'll be eating before meeting for our project," he explains. "Kailangan ba talaga tawagin n'on?" A small smile plays on his lips.

Donghyuck shrugs. "Nagbibiro lang! Baka crush mo 'ko eh," he singsongs, heart hammering in his chest. The actual _gall_ of him. He wonders where he gets the audacity minsan. "Sige na, I don't want to keep you long. See you on Thursday?"

"Yup, see you! Ingat ka pabalik. Text me your details ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd uli but here's a lil peek into their relationship :D caught up w reqs + ginanahan ako magsulat (ty sa kudos nd comments nd qrts ;;) so... lmk ur tots!! kilig ako pag nagcocomment kau nd stuff ahuuu <3 kiss ko kayo sa bunbunan ^___^
> 
> chapter title & summary from [sunrise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmX7voJU-W8) by calvin, part of the [fic playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79oE1JQ3dsBcKMGC2D00MT?si=pnjhg5BfQ6q_CIUmSf0_6A)
> 
> let us chika on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahaeduo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/mahaeduo) !!


	3. paligoy-ligoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwede ba, 'wag ka nang magdrama? 'wag nang paligoy-ligoy ligoy, paligoy-ligoy pa

Their 'date' goes by successfully, along with the others that followed. It wasn't bad, Donghyuck almost forgetting they were only faking it if it weren't for the fact that Mark posted about it on his social media. Cryptic messages yet big giveaways that he wasn't alone, and the person he was with was something more than a friend. This is where their boundary lies.

The last week of November comes rolling around, preparations for December coming by quickly. They're still both as busy with work and school requirements, trying to comply with deadlines and pressure.

Donghyuck falls sick in the first week.

Paano ba naman, dumami yata yung mga gagawin niya nang 'di niya namamalayan. Kasalanan niya rin siguro, opening commissions all year round while balancing org and acads, kasabay pa ng pamomroblema niya sa iba pang bagay. 

(Thankfully, his parents have started sending him money again, which makes things a little easier. He's scheduled to go home in the third week of December, right after the infamous Paskuhan festivities. Ngayon na nga ay pinaghahandaan niya na yung sasabihin niya sa pamilya niya.) 

It was after one of their classes, diretso siyang org room to meet with one of his co-staff, when he passed out due to exhaustion. Dali-daling sinugod siya sa health services to be given strict orders to rest. Jaemin comes quickly, because Jeno already started training and Renjun went home already. Buti na lang din nasa campus pa ito, kaya natawagan nila. His parents have also been notified, because apparently, it wasn't his first time na magkaganito. Fatigue, the doctor said. He was given strict orders to stay at his dorm and rest for at least three days.

Syempre, his parents were furious. They blamed it on his extracurriculars, na  _ kung hindi ka siguro nagpapagod diyan sa club mo na 'yan, hindi ka naman magkakaganyan. _ His mom rushed to Manila agad, and took him for the weekend to the province to rest.

  
  
  
  


**mark lee 6:38pm**

you home na?

**me 6:43pm**

hiii

oo

boring dito

*nagdabog*

**mark lee 6:44pm**

hahahaha

i can imagine you doing that

**me 6:45pm**

miss mo lang ako eh

**mark lee 6:45pm**

and if i do? haha

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck had to pause and stare at the message for a solid minute. Ang lakas ng loob ni Mark talaga, he had to give him that. It's at times like this where he questions whatever boundaries they had. Sometimes he feels like it's just him overthinking, but then Mark pulls off shit like  _ this _ and Donghyuck goes back to wondering whatever the fuck they were, the flashing neon lights in his head complete with sirens tuning out slowly.

The moment he collapsed a few days ago, Mark was there. Jaemin insisted, at hindi naman siya makatanggi kasi hindi naman niya alam na hindi naman talaga sila. His fake boyfriend was slaving off at work, but was by his side in an instant once he clocked off. Siya pa naghatid sa kanya sa dorm, offering to make food for him and stayed with him until he fell asleep. The  _ 'why are you doing this, you don't have to naman, this is all just for show, remember?' _ dies on his lips. When he woke up, Mark was gone. This seemed to bite back what he wanted to say, until he turned to his messages. Nagpaalam pala ito na uuwi na kasi imemeet pa ang pamilya, pero may reminder na uminom ng maraming tubig at 'wag masyado magpagod.

  
  
  


**me 6:48pm**

wow getting brave ah

where did you learn to talk like that ha >:\

**mark lee 6:50pm**

wym im always like this haha

you just dont notice jk

  
  
  


This was gonna be a long weekend.

  
  


Donghyuck meets Mark's family when he gets back.

Not formally, though,  _ not yet _ . Mark asks to see him at the dorms with the promise of food and kwento, so Donghyuck obliges. He actually didn't mind being confined to his house over the weekend, kasi medyo nawala yung stress niya sa bagay-bagay (save for Mark's [suddenly?] flirty nature). His parents ordered him to rest and  _ rest only _ , his mother even leaving his laptop at the dorms para siguradong hindi talaga siya magtatrabaho. They laid off on lecturing him din, which was great. He got to spend time with his siblings too, asking him questions about what he was up to and if he had any new gifts for them. Donghyuck promises to get them something soon, mentally adding it to his list na tumambay uli sa Shopee to look for new toys for them. He's glad he's been doing side jobs kasi he knows he can spoil them whenever they want, because it warms his heart every time they video call and say they loved the new cars and lutu-lutuan set,  _ kuya, kailan ka ba kasi uuwi uli? _

He only has a few more minutes to get ready before Mark arrives and he was told not to put in too much effort kasi they're only going to be hanging out naman, so there's no need to get dressed up. 

Nasanay siyang halos araw-araw sila nagkikita, even made plans for that Sunday kung hindi lang niya kinailangang umuwi sa kanila para magpahinga. When Mark brought him home that day, siya na rin naman nagsabi na para sa kanya rin naman ito. Not that he would need Mark's persuasion, but he didn't really want to go home and instead focus on his pile of deadlines for the remaining term.

Just as he was about to open the door to bring out his trash, the knock beat him to it. He wasn't a stranger to Donghyuck's dorm-- kilala na nga siya ng caretaker nila who was an old family friend. 

"How are you feeling na?" tanong ni Mark, taking the black garbage bag from him. "Ako na rito, don't tire yourself out." And he knows Mark would insist, so he doesn't argue. In return, he takes Mark's backpack from him along with the box of pizza in his free hand.

Nilagay ni Donghyuck ito sa lamesa para makakain na sila pagdating ng isa. He wasn't a messy person so there wasn't much to clean up. Ayaw niya rin kasing hindi maayos tinutuluyan niya. Kahit na tinatrato niyang hotel na lang yung dorm, syempre dapat malinis pa rin. Mark gets back in no time, washing his hands before greeting Donghyuck again.

"Okay naman na," sagot niya sa tanong nito kanina. "Doing better. Ikaw, boss?"

Mark grimaces at the nickname. "I'm okay. Tired, but good. Gutom na, actually, kaya bilisan mo na." Buti na lang nakatalikod siya kasi hindi niya napigilang ngumiti. Mark wasn't like the usual  _ burgis  _ kind, the annoying ones na sobrang out of touch sa buhay tsaka matapobre. "Kain na tayo, what's taking you so long ba?"

Rolling his eyes (fondly), kumuha ng pitsel si Donghyuck ng tubig para ilapag kasama ng pagkain. "Ikaw sabi ko na eh, miss mo talaga ako." What better way to hide his feelings by joking around, 'di ba? Naupo siya sa tabi ni Mark at binuksan ang laptop para makapag-Netflix sila. 

An episode of How to Get Away With Murder later, Donghyuck finds himself growing bored. He picks on his pizza slice, poking at the toppings, unable to concentrate on screen. Mark seems to notice this, so he hits the spacebar to pause.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bored," sagot ni Donghyuck. "Nasa Intra sana tayo ngayon. Bakit hindi tayo nasa Intra ngayon? We could be biking. Or at least walking. Buong weekend na akong nasa bahay, Mark." He drags his name into a whine, setting the prodded-at pizza back on the box. Mark laughs at this, before replying.

"Kasi may sakit ka pa. Bawal ka mapagod."

"Sabi nino?"

"Sabi ko."

"Bakit ako makikinig sayo?" He's just spewing nonsense at this point but he wants to  _ do something, _ because Netflix nights are usually reserved for finals week when he wants to procrastinate and run away and contemplate on his life decisions. Aabugado pa eh pwede namang maghanap na lang siya ng abogado, 'di ba?

Mark hums. "What do you wanna do, then? Kung pwede ka lang lumabas kanina pa tayo nakaalis." And it was true. Their  _ dates _ mostly happened outside and rarely indoors, because they both wanted a new environment. Lagi nga naman silang nakakulong sa loob dahil sa responsibilidad, so they go out whenever they can.

Donghyuck looks at him in thought. "Kwentuhan mo ako," he suggests, relaxing into the small sofa, stretching his body properly, feet on Mark's lap. "Tell me about your family?" 

Ah, their main audience. The people they need to convince that they were together; that this isn't all for show. So far naman, Mark has said, his mom's riding on the idea that they really were boyfriends, so they must be doing a good job.

"Hm, sige. Kuya Taeyong, we never really had that rivalry," Mark begins. The infamous pinsan who was getting married in a few months. Family was kind of a big deal and there was always this unspoken thing na dapat laging naglalamangan sila, mostly because of their parents. Mark speaks about Taeyong with such awe and pride, because despite the pressure their family brought upon them, hindi yun naging rason para mag-away talaga sila. "I don't know where tito and dad's relationship went wrong, because they were really close," he confesses, "they just started… Putting this pressure on us, na dapat handa raw kaming dalawa kung kanino talaga imamana ni Papa yung kumpanya." 

Donghyuck was thankful that they had some layer of friendship with them before starting  _ this _ , which meant Mark was already comfortable with him to an extent. But to be baring his heart to him at a late school night was something else. He didn't want to put any malicious meaning to it, just happy that Mark trusted him enough to be able to be vulnerable around him. It takes a whole load of guts and confidence, and he does not want to ruin any of that.

He hums, letting Mark know he was listening. The older boy had his hands on top of Donghyuck's feet, idly fiddling with his thumbs before looking at him with an unreadable expression. Uneasiness?

"Mapapagkatiwalaan mo naman ako. We're still just friends after all, right?"

_ Right? _

Mark cracks a small smile. "Oo naman," he manages, "wala lang, I just don't want to be unloading this all on you. I know you're expecting something light, pero…" He drifts off without finishing what he wants to say, making Donghyuck  _ tsk _ at him.

"Sabi sayo, I don't mind. Judgment-free zone," he reassures one last time. "Pero kapag ayaw mo, hindi naman kita pipilitin. Iba na lang pag-usapan natin." 

Leaning back to situate himself properly on the couch, Donghyuck dangles his legs off Mark's lap kasi baka nakakasagabal ito but Mark promptly pulls them back after he gets cozy. Donghyuck says nothing while Mark continues to speak.

  
  
  
  


They end up trading stories about their families, anecdotes from high school, just about anything and everything. Despite meeting only this year, Donghyuck feels like he's known Mark forever. Sobrang gaan talaga ng loob niya rito. Don't get him wrong, Renjun's still his best friend, but the connection he has with Mark's… different. 

In a span of one night, he discovered Mark used to play in a band when he was a freshman but had to quit because of his parents' orders. After Donghyuck's pangungulit, Mark gave in to him na pagbigyan na siyang manood ng dati nilang performances. Praises were said, along with a promise to sing together the next time they hang out.

It was getting late. He figured he liked indoor dates better, because they get to be as comfortable as they can. (Not to mention it's very domestic, too.) Hindi na nila namamalayan ang oras pag magkasama because they liked each other's company that much. It was a good thing, yet it was scaring Donghyuck kasi nasasanay na siya. Sure, they did decide to still hang out after Mark's pinsan's wedding a.k.a their last date-slash-performance, but he was scared that his feelings would get in the way of everything. Kahit nga pumayag silang panatilihin pa rin yung pagiging magkaibigan, paano ba siyang nakakasigurado na hindi siya mahuhulog sa loob ni Mark? Saying goodbye was starting to hurt.

As Mark was putting the glass cups they used in the kitchen, he clears his throat next to Donghyuck, who seems to catch on.

"Oh, bakit?"

"May tatanong ako."

"Basta 'wag math."

Mark seems to relax a bit, shoulders becoming less tense at Donghyuck's reply. "Ano. Are you going to Paskuhan ba or diretso ka na pauwi? Because if you're going home, I don't mind, but if you  _ are _ going, it would be great if we went? Like, together?"

_ Napakacute.  _ Alam na ni Donghyuck theme song ng buhay niya ngayon. Ate Carol Banawa, pasok! Lakasan ang volume! Araneta, this is  _ Bakit 'Di Totohanin _ ! "Are you asking me out?" he says in between laughs, leaning against the sink. "Nagmamadali ka eh, muntik ko na maintindihan."

Mark heaves an exaggerated sigh. "You're insufferable."

The younger boy raises his hands in defense. "Nagtatanong lang! Malay ko bang nagr-rap ka diyan. Feel ko tuloy kaharap ko nanay ko." Pero deep inside kinikilig siya. It wasn't his first time to attend the yearly Christmas event held by the university, pero ngayon lang ata siya natanong. He usually went with his friends, but this year, he's finally,  _ finally  _ going to be with someone who isn't his rowdy tropa na puro reklamo kasi maraming tao. (They aren't wrong, though.) "Ask me properly." Blame the hopeless romantic in him. Kakanood niya 'yan ng cheesy rom coms habang nagtatrabaho eh. Can't blame him; bakit ba, gusto lang naman niya ng cute, mala-movie na experience sa buhay niya! 

"Donghyuck, will you go to Paskuhan with me?"

"Pag-iisipan ko." a mischievous smile plays on his features. Mark whines again, hitting him on the arm. "Ayaw ko na nga. I'll go alone."

"Will you really?" tumawa ito bago sumagot nang maayos. "I will. I'll make your last Paskuhan sa university life mo memorable."

Mark breathes a sigh of relief, then a side-eye. "Bakit parang mamamatay naman ako niyan?"

"Maghugas ka na nga ng pinagkainan bago magbago isip ko sayo."

  
  
  
  


Matapos nila maghugas at mag-tidy up sa sala, Mark gets ready to leave. "Magpahinga ka na, may klase ka bukas, right?" Sinukbit niya yung backpack niya at nagtungo sa pintuan. "Bawal ka mapuyat pati."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes fondly. "Oo na. Sige, ingat ka. Text me when you get home." 

A wave, before a hesitant step towards him. Mark goes on his tiptoes albeit being only an inch or two taller than Donghyuck to give him a kiss on the forehead.

_ Putangina _ . Parang tumigil mundo niya, yung puso niya parang sasabog, tangina,  _ wala 'to sa usapan.  _ Mark Lee,  _ nu ginagawa mue?! _

"Bye," he says, eyes cast downward, pero may ngiti. Donghyuck exhales, still trying to calm his heart down without Mark noticing. He musters a genuine smile in return. "Ingat ka, Mark. Text me ah."

"I will."

Nang isara niya ang pintuan, sumandal siya rito. No rom com has prepared him for this. Ganito ba feeling ni Athena nung nahuhulog na siya para kay Kenji? Kailan pa naging mala-She's Dating the Gangster buhay niya? Paggising ba niya bukas may kontrata na siya sa Star Cinema? 

Bago pa niya ma-process nang maayos ang emotions niya, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

  
  


**yangyang 11:17pm**

hyuckie! is this still your number?

i'm in manila for the holidays! kita tayo soon? :D

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charan! nakapagsulat din after a stressful week. lmk your thoughts? :D (as always, not proofread zzz)
> 
> [fic playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79oE1JQ3dsBcKMGC2D00MT?si=pnjhg5BfQ6q_CIUmSf0_6A) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahaeduo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/mahaeduo) !!


	4. interesado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'di naman gaano / wag ko na ngang masyado / ipahalata na ako lang yung interesado

Finals week was around the corner. Nginangarag na sila sa deadlines, profs barking at them left and right with revisions, submissions, readings, and final exam coverages. This wasn't new to Donghyuck, kasi sanay naman na siya na laging maraming ginagawa. He balances work with acads and org, bakit siya matatakot?

What's new to him, though, was not seeing Mark for two weeks na. Their usually maingay na messages weren't as bursting with texts and links to memes and songs, mostly small reminders to eat and not overwork. It's fine, kasi he understands. Mark has that internship sa company nila and he knows he's just as busy as he is with academics kaya he doesn't want to be a bother. Nakakapanibago lang kasi they usually set aside time to meet at least once or twice a week to destress. The usual 'dinner? :)' or 'kape tayo libre ko?' was nowhere to be found, instead replaced by an odd lull and slow responses.

He's been spending time with Yangyang, who was in the city for holiday break. The infamous high school sweetheart turned best friend, the one who had to move away after graduation to pursue his studies abroad. They kept in touch at times, small talk and Rave/Scener dates 'pag hindi busy (which was rare) and occasionally tagging each other in memes; but he never mentioned na uuwi siya rito so Donghyuck was  _ ecstatic _ , kasi the last time they saw each other was three years pa. Lately, sila ang magkasama, tagging along their study sessions and taking him out to meals. Making up for lost time before Donghyuck has to go to Cavite and Yangyang to Cebu.

Currently, it was nine in the evening, and Donghyuck just finished a meeting for their research class. They had plans to eat out pero nauna kasi silang magplano ni Yangyang kaya syempre, he'd go with him. Besides, medyo drained na siya kasi ilang gabi na silang nagm-meeting for thesis preparations kaya medyo umay na siya sa mga mukha nila. He bids goodbye to Renjun before making his way sa Espanya overpass where Yangyang said he would be waiting.

Sa Shakey's sila tonight, and he was the one paying. Mark sent him the first payment last week after a frenzied convo to which he didn't pry. Baka kasi stressed lang siya, and he knows Mark liked to isolate himself whenever he felt like something was bothering him. He shrugged it off and wished the older boy a good week and reminded him to drink water.

His heart was thrumming even faster than usual and he doesn't know why. It's as if he was seeing Yangyang for the first time eh pang-ilang kita na nga nila ngayon. One might think na baka he still isn't over their past, but Donghyuck moved on already and he's  _ sure _ the other did, too. Besides, mutual ang breakup nila and they still agreed to be friends kasi they always have been each other's constant, and distance shouldn't get in the way of that. They both agreed they weren't fit for long distance at ayaw rin naman nila ikulong ang isa't isa sa mundong 'yun. They were off to different places and depriving the other of happiness and new experiences was the last thing they both wanted.  _ Masaya na siya ngayon, 'no! _

Nang nasa parking area slash AMV na siya, he shoots a text saying he was near and asks him kung ano suot nito to know what to look for. Binalik niya ang phone sa bulsa niya but it pings a few seconds later, expecting it was Yangyang.

It wasn't.

**mark 9:12pm**

hi hyuck :) busy ka? dinner sana tayo.

i miss you :( hahahaha

His heart  _ drops _ . Kung anong bilis ng tinitibok nito kanina eh it was as if it reached a red light and stopped abruptly, walang preno, walang pasabi. His palms start to sweat (hay, buhay), trying to think of a reply.

He doesn't want to bail on Yangyang kasi nung isang araw pa nila na-set 'yun. Ngayon na nga lang sila nagkita uli and he wants to catch up with him and spend time as much as possible, because who knows when they'd be seeing each other again? On the other hand naman, he wants to see Mark, no explanations needed. He misses the comfort, only joking around and talking about anything and everything and not having to  _ try _ , because that was just how it is with Mark. Things came easy.

But he has to make a decision. Maybe he could ask Mark na bukas na lang sila magkita, kaso naalala niya na yung isang prof nila eh maaga inischedule yung exam nila kaya that coming Saturday agad, meaning he had to study if he wanted to make it to the achiever's list again. It was a lot of pressure, but he had something to prove, so he really had no choice.

Malalim na buntong-hininga bago siya nagsimulang magtype ng isasagot.

**me 9:15pm**

i miss you too :( kailangan ko magreview tho

first exam on saturday D:

bawi ako :) okay lang?

The reply was instant.

**mark 9:16pm**

no problemmmm

sayang we could order in tapos movie tayo uli haha

next time na lang. do well :) good luck, hyuck!

  
  


Was he making excuses because he doesn't know how to act because he was still thinking about the forehead kiss from last time? Wala namang tao, why did he have to do that? There was no audience to persuade, nobody to convince, but he had to pull that. Syempre, yung feelings niya nung una hindi naman nawala but he's been doing a great job in hiding them but Mark had to do that  _ for what? _ He was psyching himself na wala lang yun, Mark can get clingy when he wants. A rare sight, oo, but maybe he was just looking into things too deeply. Masyado lang niya binibigyan ng meaning yung ganyan. He was letting his feelings get into his head again.

Hindi na siya nagreply. Yangyang would help him get his mind off things. He could ask the other boy to tell him little anecdotes from his time sa Germany, maybe ask if there was anyone na pwedeng ipareto. Who knows?

Donghyuck's eyes wander around the campus, streetlights illuminating the night. May mga students pa rin at this hour kasi extended ang operating hours ng lib, so he wasn't really alone. The view was beautiful, a sight to someone whose heart was feeling heavy. Another reason why the university wasn't so bad: the campus makes up for it, somehow. He shakes his head in an attempt to snap back into reality. Ayaw niya masira yung gabi niya, gabi  _ nila _ dahil lang sa mga iniisip niya. It would be unfair to Yangyang na wala namang kaalam-alam. He didn't bother on telling him because he knew it was just something temporary, just something insignificant na hindi na kailangang ipagsabi. He would just worry too, something he wants to avoid kasi ayaw na niya 'to bigyan ng iisipin pa.

Patawid na siya sa gate and he spots Yangyang by the taho vendor, holding two small cups in his hand. His face lights up immediately after noticing Donghyuck's arrival, gummy smile making his heart skip. Feel niya tuloy high school siya uli, the butterflies in his stomach making a return, as he remembers how he first started falling for his best friend.

Inabot nito ang isang cup ng taho bago nagpasalamat kay manong. "Tired?" tanong nito, before taking a sip out of his own drink.

Ngumiti si Donghyuck nang bahagya bago sumagot, the sticky arnibal clinging onto his fingers feeling familiar and warm. Oh well. "Medyo. Saks lang. Let's go?" he asks, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Lead the way!"

  
  
  
  
  


A pan pizza, bucket of mojos, and a whole lot of kwento later, Donghyuck rubs his stomach in satisfaction, a lazy grin on his face. He wipes his fingers on the napkin before downing soda. "Grabe, busog na 'ko," he announces, closing his eyes. "Parang ngayon lang ako uli kumain nang ganyan."

Yangyang laughs, bright to the ears, on the opposite couch sa booth nila. "Me too."

Minulat niya mata niya to see a familiar body by the counter, the thick black jacket and matching black beanie covering the tuft of hair. The backpack was slung on the person's shoulder, arm splayed on the side and the other holding a phone.

He feels all the color drain his face, his stomach doing nervous flips and  _ fuck, ano gagawin niya? _

Mark was here. Why was he here? Hindi naman sa bawal pero of all places naman, why here? Donghyuck scrambles to grab at his phone to distract himself. Yangyang seems to notice, his voice laced with concern as he asks, "Okay ka lang ba?"

A small  _ "oo, okay lang" _ before he looks at his bag. Nararamdaman niyang pagpapawisan na siya talaga. Lord, bakit naman ganito? He keeps his eyes trained somewhere else, focusing on fumbling for his wallet to pay for dinner. Gusto niya nang umalis, kuya, please. Voluntary exit na. Kung pwede lang sanang ganon eh.

Yangyang senses his discomfort but says nothing, motioning to the waiter for their bill. "Hatid na kita, ako na magdadala ng bag mo. Give me that."

Kung minamalas nga naman, the moment he looks up at the waiter eh saktong nakaharap si Mark, now seated a few tables away from them. Nakita na niya si Donghyuck and he was  _ looking _ at him. Their eyes meet before Donghyuck looks away, stuffing his card and handing it kay kuya, saying a shaky thanks.

Tangina talaga. He gulps, having the courage to look at Yangyang again. Kita niya pa rin si Mark sa peripheral vision niya pero hindi na 'to nakatingin sa kanya. Instantly, he feels regret, but he can't take it back na, can he? He splays his hands on the table and Yangyang wordlessly grabs it. Donghyuck can't be bothered to remove it. His mind was racing, a million thoughts per second, trying to figure out what to tell Mark.

Does he call? Eh text kaya? But that would be too defensive, 'no? The other side of his brain's telling him na  _ why do you have to explain yourself, friends lang naman kayo niyan, you're not even dating talaga.  _ While it is true, he reminds himself na they still are good friends despite the fake boyfriends thing, and it would still sting for Mark. Hell, siya nga nasasaktan ngayon eh. He could've just told him the truth earlier, came clean na he already made plans with someone else instead of lying pa.

What would Athena do? She didn't have to deal with something like this kasi she only had eyes for Kenji and she didn't lie.  _ Technically.  _

  
  
  
  


That night after Yangyang brings him home, he washes up and heads to bed immediately. He tosses and turns, eyes boring holes in the ceiling. Guilt was eating him alive.

**me 11:47pm**

renjun

i think i want to call this thing off with mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy friday <3 short chapter lang pero zzz lmk watchu think hehe
> 
> [fic playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79oE1JQ3dsBcKMGC2D00MT?si=pnjhg5BfQ6q_CIUmSf0_6A) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mahaeduo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/mahaeduo) !!


End file.
